A TIPO FALE
by Scdb1321
Summary: This is my first fanfict so please don't be rude just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this I my first fanfitc so please don't be rude. Disclaimer I don't own KFP or any of the characters**

It was a normal day in the Valley of Peace. Po and Tigress woke up earlier to train a little bit. After some hours of training they went for a walk in the Valley. Run a little and finished in Po's dad restaurant eating noodles.

Po "Dad you make the best noodles in the whole Valley"

Mr. Ping "Sure I do, what do you think of them Master Tigress?"

Tigress "Your son is right you make the best noodles of the Valley, by the way Po we should return to the Jade Palace"

Po "Yeah, bye dad"

Mr. Ping "Before you go, do you want some tofu chickens cake for your friends?"

Po "Sure, thanks dad"

After Mr. Ping finished packing the cake the return to the Palace. When they arrived the other five where all ready training.

Mantis "Where have you been guys? You just lost 2 hours of training"

Viper "And that's unusual, at least in Tigress"

Tigress "We woke up earlier and started training few hours before you, then we went to a walk at the Valley and finish eating at Mr. Ping restaurant"

Po "And who wants some tofu cake?"

Monkey "I know I do" while taking the cakes from Po's hands.

The they train for some more hours until everyone was tired with Tigress as an exception, that continue training for a few hours more so that she could impress the Master coming the next day.

That's all for the first chapter I know it is really short but the next one will be much longer I promise. Bye please R&R THANK YOU FOR READING.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys this one is the second chapter, hope you like it :p. Disclaimer I don't own KFP or their CHARACTERS…**

Po was the only one awake so he started coking their breakfast, he made some delicious bean dumplings that everyone loved. He wake up earlier so he could make the little cubes recipe that Tigress loved for breakfast, and he wanted to receive his friend Master Yuli, he new she was going to came one hour before breakfast she loved his dumplings.

The Furious Five wake up and greet Master Shifu, after that they all met at the door of the Jade Palace to receive Master Yuli even Po was there. The Master came and greet everyone then Shifu explained that she was going to stay on the Jade Palace a few weeks because he had to travel to Gong man Prison, after saying that Shifu left.

The Dragon Warrior, the Furious Five and Master Yuli went into the kitchen to take breakfast.

Po "Breakfast is served" pulling a big bowl with dumplings and placing it on the center of the table.

Monkey, Mantis and Master Yuli started eating while Viper and Crane served the drinks, Po saw Tigress wasn't eating the dumplings and take a small plate with the favorite breakfast of Tigress.

Po "Here you are, you can't stop taking breakfast" with a big smile on his face.

Tigress "Thanks Po I was going to make them by myself"

Po "I knew you wouldn't eat dumplings for breakfast and I didn't want you to miss breakfast either"

Viper saw Tigress and Po and laugh a little, but anyone hear her. They finished breakfast and everyone started training except Po who take Master Yuli to her room.

Po "So you read my message or came only because of Shifu?"

Master Yuli "I read your message but I needed a better excuse to come than giving you an advice, so are you having trouble with the Five?"

Po "Yes… No… Maybe. See I may kind of have a problem with one of them and I need your advice because you're the only women I know that would help me"

Master Yuli "So you have a crush on one of the two girls of the five? Right"

Po "Yeah, you're right" rubbing his head.

Master Yuli "Tell me do you want to tell Master Tigress you like her and ask for a date and you don't know how to make it?"

Po "How did you knew it was Tigress?"

Master Yuli "I'm a women, and I heard that you two got really close during the fight with Lord Shen, besides you don't need to be a genius to see how you treat her better than the others, for example today you make her favorite breakfast only for her" with a big smile in her face she replied.

Po "You catch me so what should I do, are you going to give me your advice?"

Master Yuli "Sure I'll do it, it will be my pleasure"

Mean while the Furious Five finished the training. Monkey, Mantis and Crane take a walk and the girls went to Viper's room.

Tigress "What do you want to do?"

Viper "Lets play truth or dare"

Tigress "Okay… Viper truth or dare?"

Viper "Truth"

Tigress "Do you have a crush on someone? And if yes who is it?"

Viper doubt but answer at the end "Yes, you can't tell anyone about this, I-I like Crane"

Tigress "I knew it"

Viper "Fine, your turn truth or dare?"

Tigress "Dare"

Viper "lets see…"

After some turns Viper realize that Tigress only choose dare and she tell her to choose truth for once.

Tigress "Fine, I'm forced to choose truth"

Viper "Before that, why don't you want to choose truth?"

Tigress "I don't know maybe I don't want to embarrass myself"

Viper "Okay, do have a crush?"

Tigress instead of answering with words her face did it started going red.

Viper smiled and quickly ask before Tigress could say anything "Who is him?"

Tigress "Ah, uh, it is…"

Someone knock the door saving Tigress from Viper.

Viper "Come in"

Po enter smiling, but when Tigress saw him she turned around, she didn't want to face him not now.

Po "Dinner is ready Tigress I make your favorite noodles"

After he saw Tigress he asked "Did I interrupted something?"

Viper "No, thanks Po we will go in a minute"

Po "Okay bye Viper bye Ti"

Viper "Bye"

Tigress "Po, could you serve me on my favorite plate"

Po "Sure, no problem"

Tigress "Thanks Po"

Po went out and run to the kitchen to serve Tigress in her favorite plate.

Viper "No way, I finally got the tuff Ti loves someone really soft, Ti you like Po!"

Tigress face went from soft red to SCARLET in 5 sec. "No I don't… Well may be a little."

Viper "Oh no, it isn't just a little because if it was "just a little" you had told me the first time, you're in love with Po!"

End of chapter 2 R&R thanks guys.d2qa3231 Qq342qqadtes feww ng tadtesawhuy97tyçñeir breakast xt one will be much longer I promise. Bye please R&Ror a feww ng t


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I'm back, sorry I know it has being really a long time I just expect that you continue with me thanks for the reviews. If anyone sees mistakes please tell me so I can improve. Sorry but I'm Colombian and I speak Spanish I expect my English isn't that bad…**

The next morning everyone wakes up with the gong, well everyone with one exception Po was still sleeping.

"Someone please wake up Po" Shifu said madly.

Suddenly everyone turn and faced Tigress.

"Fine I wake him up" replies Tigress. She enters to Po's room just to find out he wasn't there "where are you panda?" she ask to herself, but then she got the answer…

A big noise came from the kitchen, when Master Shifu and the Furious Five arrived they saw Po right on the floor

"What did you try to do panda?" Shifu asked madly.

"I was trying to get some fish" he replied

"For breakfast?"

"No, I was going to make something different for Tigress' birthday"

"How did you know it is my birthday? The only ones who know are Viper and Master Shifu"

"You don't like your birthday?" Po ask shook

"No, I don't. I couldn't enjoy my birthday when I was a cub and neither do I now"

"Well, today you will. Everyone sit down breakfast is ready, and then go to train I'll make this one a birthday you can't forget"

Everyone follow Po's order even Master Shifu, who wanted that her daughter had a special birthday. In the training hall Viper saw Tigress was a little bit happy about the idea that for one birthday someone will do something special for her, she smile at her friend without letting anyone notice it.

After the training everyone headed to their rooms. Tigress change her clothes for some clean ones but not before taking a little warm bath, she loved taking baths and being near water but she wouldn't accept it in front of anybody. When she finished she saw there was a note on the floor, she pick up the letter and read it.

_**Dear Tigress,**_

_**I know your birthdays haven't being the best on the last couple of years but this one I'll try to make it very special. You should know that I would do whatever it takes to see your beautiful smile and hear your angelical laugh. You're the best Kung Fu Master ever and you should know it. Other thing I wanted to say is that you're my favorite from the Furious Five, everyone knows that except you. Meet me at the Sacred Peach Tree.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Po**_

"Even when you're only a goofy, fat and childish panda, you always know how to make my feel special like anyone does" Tigress though with a smile on her face, she had to go to the Sacred Peach Tree.

When she finally reached the tree she was shock, she didn't believe what her eyes were seeing. Po was wearing a suit and had a special table for both of them.

"Po, why are you making this?" The panda almost fall of his chair; he hadn't realized Tigress was already here.

"Well you deserve it Tigress, if I can make you happy I will try to, whatever it costs" she blush making her fur look pink. Po takes the chair out and help Tigress sit down but before he reach his chair he whisper on her ear.

"You look really beautiful when you blush" Tigress gets scarlet with the charming compliment.

"Thank you Po"

They talk and talk and when their food was ready, Monkey came like a waiter to their table serve and then went back, they enjoy the night and each other's company, but before they could get down Viper and Crane came to help both of them tell how they really felt for each other, with every word they said Crane or Viper push them near making the couple blush in alarming quantities.

"Po, thank you for the best birthday ever" and before Po or Tigress could do anything Viper and Crane push them near each other, Po take the risk and take Tigress by the waist, knowing he might not live after that, and give her a kiss, for his own amassment she correspond the kiss. Their first kiss it was perfect and with great passion, moonlight was above them and after they broke the kiss Po was the first to talk, ignoring that Viper and Crane were still there with a shock face.

"I love you and I will always since the day I came here"

"I love you too Po, but I was scared that you didn't"

What everyone wasn't aware of was that a Master Shifu saw the scene with a great smile on his face he went to sleep, even when he didn't treat her like his daughter he care about her like a real father, finally she was happy, and Po will give her what he never did, LOVE.

END.

**Hope you had liked it, see you next time.**


End file.
